Unrequited?
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: George and Elliot were both sure their feelings were unrequited. Each chapter is told as a drabble of sorts.
1. Unrequited George

Disclaimer: don't own  
Warning: slash  
Summary: Series of 100 word drabbles about George Huang and Elliot Stabler.  
Unrequited- George Huang  
He sits at his desk, chest hurting from his strong emotions. He's fallen, hard, for a man. The problem is, that man is straight. His divorce doesn't matter, it still won't happen.  
He wants Elliot Stabler. Physically, mentally, the man is a perfect match for him.  
Tears stream down his face. There's no hope of it happening, he thinks. Elliot is straight and even if he isn't, he still won't get with him. Not shrinky, buttoned-up Doctor George Huang.  
All the same, he wants to be with him. He knows you can't change your feelings.  
"I want you." He whispers. 


	2. Unrequited Elliot

Unrequited- Elliot Stabler  
He punches the wall, trying to control his emotions. He's messed up again, feeling love for George. But he wants to express his feelings for George, or even better, kiss him.  
No. He shakes the thought from his head. He's Catholic, he can't love a man. He has kids. The divorce doesn't change anything.  
But he can't fool himself. He loves the small Asian doctor, wants and loves him even more than his wife.  
But it won't happen. There's no way George loves him, not someone as angry as Elliot. Tears stream down his face.  
"I want you." He whispers.


	3. George fighting

Fight- George  
It was bound to happen eventually, George thought. He and Elliot had been at each other's throats since George set foot in the 1-6. They were like bombs waiting to go off.  
Still, he's surprised that it goes as far as it did. George gave Elliot a black eye.  
George doesn't care about his own injuries as much as the fact that he knows he's blown it. Elliot won't even be his friend now, he's sure. He's ruined it.  
Cragen orders them to talk their issues out. They stand in the deserted room and wait for the other to speak.


	4. Elliot fighting

Fight- Elliot  
It was bound to happen eventually. Elliot knows it wasn't entirely his fault, but he still feels guilty. He's broken the smaller man's nose. His own injury doesn't matter; he just knows he's blown any chance he might have had with George.  
Cragen orders them to talk their issues out. They stand in the deserted room, waiting for the other to talk. Elliot finally walks to George, closer than he's ever been to him.  
"I don't really know how to say this." George nods.  
"Same here."  
The silence is deafening; he can't stand it. Finally he moves closer to George.


	5. Elliot's first move

First move- Elliot  
He always thought he'd be the one to make the first move. He gets as close as he can to the other man. George's eyes show a bit of confusion, but eagerness, too.  
And they go wide when Elliot kisses him. They tear up, too, as George returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Elliot. Eventually they pull away.  
"I always- but I never thought-" George tries to say something, anything, but can't. Elliot talks instead.  
"I felt the same. That's why I made the first move." They kiss again, and don't notice the door opening until it's too late.


	6. George's first move

Second move- George  
Elliot kisses him and he's lost in a rush of emotions. Disbelief, happiness, hopefulness, and, quite frankly, lust. He returns it eagerly, tears streaming down his face. It's the best kiss he's ever had, and he's almost sad when it ends. He tries to say something meaningful but nothing comes out.  
They kiss again, and it's as good as the first kiss. He savors the feeling of Elliot's lips.  
Suddenly, the door opens. Captain Cragen walks in before they can break away and looks at them, surprised, before retreating awkwardly.  
They make a promise wordlessly. This is nowhere near over.


	7. Later George and Elliot

Later- George and Elliot  
Work ends and Elliot offers George a ride. The ride is quiet, hardly a word spoken until they enter George's house.  
George kisses Elliot this time, and it's tender at first. Then it becomes hot and erotic, and they both feel overwhelmed with need. They undress, George prepares Elliot, and Elliot admits he's never done this before. George chuckles lowly, promising he'll be gentle, and pushes in. Their rhythm is slow, loving, and sweet, but they're drained by the end. George sets his head on Elliot's chest. "I love you, Elliot." George whispers. "I love you too, George." Elliot replies.


	8. Next morning George and Elliot

Next morning- George and Elliot  
The next morning, Elliot wakes up first. He feels George cuddled against him, and he can't believe it happened. He knows it won't be easy, that they will clash at work and his ex-wife, kids, and church will be hard to deal with, but he'll take it all to be with George.  
When George wakes up, he feels Elliot's arms around him and sighs happily. It feels too good to be true. He leans against Elliot and smiles. Elliot runs a hand through George's hair and they both sigh in contentment.  
"I love you Elliot."  
"I love you too George."  
~the end~


End file.
